User identifications such as driver licenses can be issued either as physical identification cards or digital identifications. A physical identification (ID) card is issued by creating a card that includes customer information, whereas a digital identification is issued in an electronic format and accessed on a client device. Both physical and digital identifications are commonly used for verifying the identity of an individual, providing access to restricted areas, or authorizing an individual to purchase age-restricted content.